


Buck and Fawn

by MadameBumblebee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Barebacking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessiveness, Overprotective, Overprotective Behavior, Overprotectiveness, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Protective, Protective Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Stalking, Taking Advantage, Unsafe Sex, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBumblebee/pseuds/MadameBumblebee
Summary: He lives in the wilderness, away from society. The little town below labels him as a killer, a creep, a freak of nature. Some even claim him to be a supernatural being, but he doesn't care. He lives a peaceful life in the forest, a life free from the troubles of people. That is until he stumbles upon a hurt schoolboy in the woods.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Whispers of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thanks for giving this story a chance!💕

They called him, "The man of the woods."

He lived a peaceful life in the often unexplored depths of the wilderness, woods so deep even the lights and noises of the city cannot seep through. The only loud occurrence in his life were the whispers, _the constant fucking whispers._

He had practically become an urban legend around these parts, it seemed like he really was the tiny town's only source of entertainment. Many called him a serial killer, making outrageous claims that he was responsible for the town's missing children. What he supposedly did with them differed by person. A few would say he ate them, but the most popular theory as of recent was that he made them into furniture. Ridiculous.

Some even saw him as a supernatural being, chalking him up to be a windigo or a skinwalker. 

And, of course, there were some more realistic, more boring theories. A select few argued that he was just an ordinary weirdo, a junkie.

He'd always found it strange how a town's worth of people could spend years gossiping about a man they've never even met when he didn't even give them so much as a second thought. God, _didn't they have anything better to do?..._ Whatever, it didn't matter what they said about him, as long as they kept their distance, he didn't care.

The only reason he even knew about any of this nonsense was his rare visits to town, stress on the word "rare". He only made these trips when they were absolutely necessary, making them as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Thankfully, no one ever recognized him, and therefore, paid him no mind. Not since he forced himself to remove his...mask.

That's what really started all the commotion, his mask. A buck's skull to be precise. He never meant to scare anyone...he merely wore it for comfort. Knowing that no one could see his face put him at ease, not that he ever really saw anyone, maybe the occasional lost hiker, but that was it. You could say it was a waste of time seeing as no one's caught a glimpse of him in years thanks to him finally wising up and becoming a master of stealth, moving across the forest floor without so much as the snap of a twig, but he's gotten used to it, so...it stays on.

The main reason behind what one might call, "his shyness," was because of his dreaded mysophobia, the fear of germs. It isn't nearly as much of a life-destroyer as it was back then, back when he lived among people, having found ways to cope and manage, but every once in a while, usually when someone got too close for comfort, his skin will begin to crawl and he will get nauseatingly hot.

If his mysophobia wasn't a good enough reason to stay away from people, people also just...sucked. 

The world has been against him since day one. His parents...the ones that were meant to love, nurture, and protect him, instead degraded, neglected, and beat him, convincing him that he was the scum of the earth, _filth._

His peers were no better, teasing him relentlessly, either for his condition or meekness, anything they could tease him about, really.

The only solace from his dark, gloomy life was the forest where he spent a majority of his time, usually retreating to it after a particularly rough beating, the gentle breeze brushing through the leaves making him feel at peace and the friendly wildlife making him feel loved. Thus his love for nature and the feeling of security living in its warm, welcoming embrace.

Eventually, it all became too much and he returned to the wilderness indefinitely. He couldn't have been any older than fifteen. At first, he really struggled, not knowing a thing about survival, having to go through multiple winters with nothing but the clothes on his back and a lighter along with whatever excuse of a shelter he'd made. 

But one day, his luck seemed to do a complete one-eighty, he'd stumbled upon an old, abandoned cabin that he fixed up and still calls home today where he now completely thrives, having mastered the woodland and all her secrets.

But of course, this all meant he's never experienced all those things people constantly gushed about, such as romance and friendship...But it's okay! he didn't like people and people didn't like him, he liked it that way, he liked the seclusion. No, _loved_ the seclusion. Don't get him wrong, surviving on your own is hard work, but it's oh so worth it. 

Like right now, he was sitting under an oak tree, listening to the bird's beautiful songs whilst he watched the rain of blaze orange and fiery red that danced before him, the trees shedding their leaves in preparation for winter, the colorful foliage falling with a swirl making for a breathtaking view. The leaves crunching upon a doe making her way into the clearing, taking a drink from the crystal-clear stream.

Yeah, you don't get this in the city.


	2. Varmint

He stayed under the tree all afternoon, simply enjoying the nice weather. Watching as the sun set over the treeline, the sky now painted with hues of orange and red to match the Fall leaves. Normally, he would stay after dark and star-gaze, the view being amazing being so far from the city lights, but since it was nearing Fall the temperature got dangerously low, a slight chill now evident In the air as he began to see his breath, a particularly crisp brush of wind sending a shiver down his spine.

He took this as a warning to leave, rising up from his relaxed position under the oak.

Just as he was about to make his way back, a small, pained cry cut through the now whistling wind.

He froze after whipping his head in the direction of the noise, listening attentively for another. And sure enough, after mere seconds, another sound of distress echoed from an unforeseeable distance.

Normal people probably wouldn't have heard it being as small as the cry was, especially over the wind, but for him, it was easy to pick up anything abnormal from the usual rhythms of the forest. He'd always prided himself on caring for his fellow creatures of the wilderness, even the not so lovable varmint such as the skunks and possums, always keeping a watchful eye for any animal in distress. Over the years he's probably saved thousands, so he didn't hesitate to begin creeping towards the source.

As he got closer, the sound became clearer, making him pause a few times in confusion. The cries almost sounded _...human..._ He quickly brushed off the thought and kept moving, it was probably just an injured fawn, their cries were known to sound human.

He pushed a particularly thick bush out of his way before stepping into a small clearing, jumping back in shock as soon as his eyes met the ground. His suspicions had now been confirmed, he was mere feet away from a person seemingly stuck under a massive boulder, the closest he's probably ever been to someone since leaving civilization.

Before even bothering to take a look at the person's face, he turned around and stepped back into the thick brush. But before he could even take another step, another pathetic whimper emitted from the crushed body, stopping him dead in his tracks.

He let out a particularly deep sigh before hesitantly turning his head to look back in the direction from where he just retreated, peeking his head through the dark green leaves. The tiny male laid motionless, visually struggling to breathe from the heavy weight on top of him, his eyes clenched shut.

He shyly stepped back out into the clearing, slowly tiptoeing towards him. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have even considered approaching someone, but seeing as the boy was clearly no threat...

He loomed over the boy for a few moments, leaning down and giving a swift poke to the boy's cheek, this making the boy momentarily slip back into consciousness as he let out a choked gasp and desperately clawed at the large rock on top of him before going deathly limp once more.

At this moment, he made the decision that he was going to help him with the knowledge that if he didn't, there was no way he would survive the night. If the cold didn't kill him, the wolves would, the boy being easy prey. People already knew about him anyway...he might as well.

Hopefully, he didn't regret this.

He figured the best place to start would be to remove the boulder pinning him to the ground. So, that's what he did. Pushing if off him with little effort. He'd grown big and strong living in the harsh wilderness, you kind of had to be. Only the strongest survive, this applied to every species, not just humans.

The young male below stayed in his spot on the now blood-stained grass, visibly relieved to have the weight lifted even through his unconsciousness. 

He leaned down and gently lifted the boy, careful not to further injure his bloody, bruised, battered, little body. Now standing up with the boy bridal style in his arms, his limbs dangling from his grasp. He wasted no time in retreating back into the woods. Despite the sun still being prevalent over the skyline, it was pitch black, dark coming much quicker in the sea of towering pines.

His eyes didn't leave the boy's face, nervous about the possibility of him waking up. There really wasn't much detail he could make out, his face completely caked in blood and dirt.

Regardless of their closeness, his skin hadn't begun to crawl as he had been expecting, this both surprising and relieving him. _Was he getting better?_ weird.

He continued to gaze down at the boy in his arms.

His curiosity finally got the best of him and he dipped his head into the crook of his neck, taking a deep inhale. He knew this was probably considered strange, but he didn't see the harm, nearly all animals do it, why couldn't he?

The boy actually smelled...kind of nice. Not rancid like he remembered, his smell reminding him of a warm breeze brushing through a meadow of blooming flowers in the first days of spring...

It didn't take long for them to reach the main path, if you blinked, you'd miss it, the path just a skinny walkway with shorter grass. It was a hiker's trail, but it was rarely used and he didn't have to guess why.

His home wasn't much farther, maybe about half a mile away. He looked down at the boy once more, a deep frown plastered on his face, eyebrows furrowed, clearly in pain. He began to quicken his pace, concern now taking over his motivation rather than pity. As much as he didn't like people, he genuinely hoped he wasn't seriously hurt.

The old, wooden door loudly creaked as he opened it, closing it behind him so the freezing breeze could not follow. He placed the boy on his kitchen table just as gently as he had lifted him, making a beeline for the nearest lantern and lighting it, putting it near his body.

Scissors. He needed scissors.

He rummaged through his cupboard under the sink, placing his hands on the cold, metal box after a few moments. Dragging it out and unlocking it. He snatched the pair of fabric sheers and returned to the injured boy.

If he knew for a fact that he didn't have any broken bones, he would have just removed the clothes as normal. But seeing as the boy wasn't awake to tell him, he had no other choice but to cut them off, not wanting to risk damaging anything any further by moving it.

So, he began to cut through the boy's shirt, the scissors cutting through the fabric like butter. The boy was wearing what he could only imagine was a school uniform. Hopefully, the articles of clothing wouldn't be too missed, his cut open shirt falling to the ground as he began to cut off his pants.

Once those dropped to the floor as well, he began to gently trace his fingertips over his body, checking for deep cuts or out of place bones, starting at his ankles and ending at his neck, the feather-light touches soft enough to not cause any discomfort.

He let out a soft sigh of relief, the boy seemed fine, just a few bruises and cuts. Now all he had to do was give the boy a bath as to not cause infection.

He moved to remove the boy's underwear but paused, hands resting under the hem of his boxers, nervously glancing up at the boy's dirty face. 

Slowly, shyly, he began to slip off the boy's last piece of clothing, letting it join the preexisting pile on the floor. He swallowed thickly as he stared at the now naked boy on his table, his heart now beating weirdly fast.

He's never seen another person naked before, never getting close enough to someone to...so this was definitely an odd experience.

The boy really was small...just overall. Being both scrawny and short. He looked really young too...how old he had no idea, he wasn't good at guessing age. But he was obviously of school age based on his school uniform.

He shook his head and forced himself to look away, a light heat now in his cheeks as he picked the boy up, shuffling towards the bathroom. He held the boy in one arm while he turned on the bath faucet with the other, making sure the water wasn't too hot before sitting him down in the tub, still holding him up with one arm as he began washing him with a washcloth with the other, tenderly cleaning his wounds.

He finally got to his filthy face, wiping the old blood and sticky dirt with the warm rag. Now that his face was clean, he could see him clearly. The boy was sun-kissed, a now prominent sunburn visible on his upper cheeks and nose. He couldn't help but notice the few freckles scattered around as well.

After what felt like forever of scrubbing and rinsing, the boy was finally spotless. Now all he had to do was patch him up.

So, for seemingly the hundredth time that night, he picked him up, carrying him all the way to his bedroom and laying him down on the bed, making a quick stop at the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

The only spot he needed a wrap-around bandage was a long, deep cut that went throughout his torso, just small enough to not need stitches. The rest of him only needed regular bandaids and ice packs. 

Once he was satisfied with his work, he stood up, simply staring at the little boy sprawled out on his bed, his chest finally falling and rising at a relaxed pace.

He would attempt to take him to town, but it was already so cold and so dark. Not to mention the sight of a masked stranger carrying around an unconscious, missing boy would probably spark some alarm. He would have to spend the night.

Now that it was decided, he tucked the boy under the covers and laid a pillow under his head, making sure to light a few lanterns so if the boy where to possibly wake up he wouldn't completely panic.

The bed the boy was in was his, it being the only bed in the cabin. He really didn't mind, he was fine with just sleeping on the couch. Even though the bed was big enough for both of them, he wanted to give the boy his space. Not to mention he would probably assume the worst if he were to, again, regain consciousness. 

All he had left to do now was to lay him out some clothes for the morning.

He remembered he had a few boxes of old clothes from when he was younger in the living room closet. With this remembrance, he went to go dig through the messy closet, dusting off one of the boxes and opening it, pleased to find a hoodie and a pair of track shorts. They were definitely still too big, but it was clean and that's all that really mattered.

He began to make his way back to the bedroom, clothes in hand, freezing in the doorway upon meeting a large pair of frightened eyes staring back at him.

Fuck.

He was really hoping the boy would stay asleep...atleast until morning. He had no choice but to handle the current situation.

So, he began to slowly approach the spooked boy, the boy refusing to take his eyes off him as he approached, a tremble visible through his small frame as he gripped the blanket around him.

He got to the boy's bedside where he meekly spoke, voice wavering in fear, "W-Where am I? what-what are you doing? st-stop..." He sounded like he was about to start screaming so he brought his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion, the boy becoming instantly terrified at this.

Oh yeah...he forgot he still had his mask on. Even he had to admit it must've looked scary. He supposed he could make an exception. He seemed to be making a lot of exceptions for this boy today...

He calmly removed his mask, placing it on the bed as he inched closer ever so slightly. He began to softly talk to him the same way he spoke to frightened, injured animals. Which was what the boy looked like with his violent trembling and teary doe eyes. "Shhhhhh...it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, little guy..."

He really had forgotten about normal people's mannerisms and boundaries. But that hasn't stopped him before so he didn't think twice when he reached out his hand to pet the boy's fluffy, brown hair.

After a few moments, he slid his hand down to his face, caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers, the boy seemingly calming at this.

_Were all people this soft and warm?_

A warmth bloomed in his chest. The same kind of warmth he felt when he witnessed a chubby bumblebee clumsily landing on a flower or a fox pup chasing its own tail. 

Cute. The boy is cute.

Likely still confused and drowsy from his injuries, he was successfully lulled back to sleep.


End file.
